My invention lies in the field of containers or kits principally used by women in the application of cosmetics such as face powder, lipstick and perfume. More precisely my invention is a very small kit containing a one day supply of face powder, lipstick or lip rouge and perfume, an applicator for the powder and lipstick, and a comb for the hair.
Manufacturers traditionally package their cosmetics in quantities which permit a considerable number of applications of the particular cosmetic--a carton of face powder, a tube of lipstick, a bottle of perfume. To meet the growing demand by busy women, particularly women in business, for a kit containing small quantities of several cosmetics which can be carried in a purse or handbag, containers are presently on the market made of metal, plastic, glass or a combination of these materials ranging in length from 4 to 5 inches and width from 1.5 to 2 inches weighing several ounces.
To apply the cosmetics contained in these kits requires opening and closing several different compartments, adding considerable time to the application of the cosmetics. Moreover, these kits are quite expensive and have the added disadvantages of being too heavy to carry in a pocket and taking considerable space in a purse or handbag. Lastly, the kits on the market do not always contain the particular shade of powder and/or lipstick desired by a potentail customer.